Timeless Heroes
camera opens to Aeron, emerging from a portal amidst a city surrounding. Clockwork pops out quickly afterwards, closing the portal behind them and leaving them standing in the street. Aeron: (Annoyed) "You know, being a time-controlling vampire who still gets the crap beaten out of him everyday is getting really old." Clockwork: "I'm not sure if that speaks more to Theodore's competence or your...not that." Aeron: "Oh, shut up. Look, where did you teleport us to this time?" Clockwork: "I believe we're in Dimension 12, the year 2062." Aeron glances at the landscape around him, amused by the thought of how much destruction he could cause in a populated area such as this one. ---- to the inside of Mack's base, where Mack is sitting on the couch watching the news. Anchor: "In recent, tragic news, an unknown menace has wrecked havoc in Downtown Orlando. If you catch sight of any suspicious activity in the area, please dial the FBI hotline." Mack stands up and grabs the remote, clicking the TV off. He has a frown on his face. He prepares to walk out the door, before a voice speaks to him. Oblivion: "Where are you going?" Mack: (Impatient) "Don't you ever watch the news? I have to head downtown- investigating whatever moron thinks they can just pop up and destroy the city. Like we don't have enough problems." Oblivion: "So in other words, none of this is my problem and I can carry on with my day?" Mack: "As long as your ''day doesn't involve interfering with ''my ''day, then yeah." The elevator door opens and Mack steps in it. The recent events have been keeping him grim, and some up and rising villains aren't going to help. ---- camera cuts to Downtown Orlando, where most of the buildings around Mack are in rubble. Buildings were toppled, imploded upon, and somehow even soaked with water. Mack: "What the hell... how does Downtown Orlando get destroyed by water?" Suddenly, a pebble hits Mack in the back by surprise. Mack, surprised, abruptly turns around to see a pale teenager who appears to be a few years older than him leaning against some rubble. His bleached hair has a red stroke in it, matching his eyes. Mack: "Who are you? Given the color scheme, I'm guessing you work for Plasma." Aeron: "No idea what a "Plasma" is, but I don't work for anyone but myself. As for who I am, it's a long story. Of course, does it really matter to you if you're gonna be dead in a few seconds anyway?" Mack: "I guess we're gonna have to see about that." Mack presses the faceplate down on his Omnitrix behind his back, a blue light suddenly engulfing him as he transforms, suddenly becoming a tannish-yellow life form with blue and black armor around his body. Mack: "I like to call this one Testi-O!" Aeron: "Oh, you gotta be kidding me. You're an Omnitrix wielder?" Suddenly, an Ectonurite with dark magenta accents and what appears to be a pompadour bursts into existence with a red flash. Lord: "I told you that immediate confrontation wasn't the best idea." Aeron: "Generally more fun, though. So, are you just gonna float there and make smart remarks, or are you going to help me?" Lord: "Why not both?" Phantom Lord lunged towards Testi-O, who simply reached out and touched Phantom Lord, barely flinching as he was about to be attacked. However, Phantom Lord just felt the tap of Testi-O's hands as he fell through Testi-O. After turning around, he noticed that Testi-O had adapted his color scheme. Lord: "So you can copy abilities? How does the name Testi-O go with those powers?" Mack: "Uh... it sounds catchy?" Aeron: "Wow, and I thought ''my alien names were a stretch." Phantom Lord is suddenly enveloped in another red flash, being replaced by a golden robotic alien with a stocky body and red accents. Aeron: "Should've just used Clockwork in the first place." Clockwork: "Because if there's one thing you don't do enough, it's use Clockwork." Aeron: "I don't need your sass." Suddenly, Aeron disappeared before Mack's eyes. He felt a cringing sensation in his chest, and when he looked down, he noticed a knife where his heart would be, stuck in his armor. Testi-O grabs the knife and pulls it out of himself, feeling very little pain in the process. Testi-O: "I guess I'm lucky that he didn't know I had enhanced durability. I should probably scan this back at the base." ---- cuts back to Mack's base, where Oracle sits in front of the computer, scanning the knife for Mack. Oracle: "Aanndd... it's done." Mack: "So, whose fingerprints were those?" Oracle: "Suspiciously enough, the fingerprints didn't match any here in the US. Are you sure he was American?" Mack: "He sure seemed like it. Are you sure Computer's scan was certain?" Suddenly, Computer cuts into the conversation. Computer: "I can assure you that my programming has no flaws." Mack: "I guess that settles it, then. I've got no leads. How in the world am I supposed to stop this dude?" Oracle: (Pointing at TV) "Is that him?" Mack looks at the TV, to notice an alien come jumping out of a portal, only to then revert back to a human form, very similar in appearance to the guy from his previous encounter. Mack picks up the remote and unmutes the news. Anchor: "This just in, strange sightings have been captured by local cameras. Current suspicions say that the apparent shapeshifter could have some sort of link to the destruction of Downtown Orlando." Mack grins and looks at Oracle. Mack: (Happily) "Looks like I've got my lead, huh?" ---- opens to Mack, in the form of Nightchain, running through the still wrecked Downtown Orlando with his legs elongated, where both strange sightings were caught on camera. Mack suddenly hears footsteps around him. Taking a look around, he sees nothing, so he stops and shrinks his legs back down to normal size. Nightchain: "Who's there?" Voice: "I could ask you the same thing. The name's Theo." Nightchain turns around to notice Theo standing behind him, startling Mack and making him quickly step backwards. Nightchain: "Showing yourself to me again was a stupid decision, Theo." Nightchain raises his arms and creates a gigantic hammer made of chains and prepares to smack Theo with it, prompting him to quickly transform into a blue, robotic humanoid alien with three glowing ports on each arm and markings on his chest that spell "Yo-Yo A Go-Go!". Theo quickly dodges before Mack manages to hit him with the chain hammer. Theo: "Again? What are you-oh, right. Aeron. That wasn't actually me you saw earlier, dude." Mack: "Like hell it wasn't!" Mack then swings at him with the chain hammer once again, Theo swiftly dodging in the process. Theo: "Alright, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you're going to get!" Theo then pulls out balls of energy from the ports on his arm, which quickly solidify into yo-yos. He then starts bashing Nightchain with them, one in each hand. Nightchain then withdraws his chain hammer and quickly wraps chains around Theo, grabbing him up with them and then slamming him into the ground. Theo stands up, slightly struggling from pain from the impact. Theo then quickly grabs another energy ball from his arm, but this time without solidifying it into a yo-yo. Mack: "What are you waiting for? Scared?" Theo: "Not exactly." Theo hurls the energy ball at Nightchain at high speeds. Unable to dodge in time, the energy ball hits him, exploding in his face and blowing him to the ground, albeit without much pain thanks to his durable armor. Theo then takes his yo-yos and ties them around Nightchain and a pole, keeping him from being able to raise his arms and use his chain powers. Theo: "That should about wrap it up." However, Theo hadn't known about Nightchain's elasticity powers. Nightchain quickly extends his legs and wraps them around Theo's ankles and pulls, sending Theo to the ground and dragging him back towards Nightchain. Mack: "I want to know why you didn't just kill me. You seemed pretty eager to earlier." Theo: (Rolls his eyes) "I already tried explaining this to you." Mack: "Explain it again." Theo: "I'm guessing you encountered my counterpart Aeron. He's a serial killer that goes around destroying things and killing people for fun." Mack: "Assuming that's true, what does that make you?" Theo: "The opposite." Mack: "In that case, you wouldn't mind helping me take down Aeron?" Theo: "I kind of planned on doing that already. What do you think I'm doing here?" Mack: "I didn't really think about that." Theo: "If you let go of my ankles, I can get up and untie you." Mack: "Nah, you don't need to untie me." Suddenly, Nightchain detransforms, revealing Mack to Theo. Because Mack is slimmer than Nightchain was, he is able to easily slip out from the yo-yo strings and stand up in front of Theo, who stands up and detransforms himself. Theo: "You're an Omnitrix wielder?" Mack: "Isn't that kind of obvious? I mean, did you not notice the giant Omnitrix symbol on my chest in the middle of the fight?" Theo: "Wait, your Omnitrix symbol is just the Omega Symbol? Man, and I thought mine was too abstract." Mack: "That's just how it is. Now could we focus on Aeron? Do you have any leads, or ways to find him?" Theo: "I fused a tracking bug to him without him noticing a while back. It broadcasts his location to a compass feature on the Star Driver Gauntlet." (Holds up his left arm, showing off the gauntlet connected to the StarTrix) "It's not a hundred percent accurate, but it should help us find the general area he's in." ---- camera reveals Aeron inside of a large room, puddles of water spread out across the floor. He's tapping his foot impatiently. Aeron: "Could you come out already? You're not going to identify me and I'd like to speak to this 'Plasma' person." A Sotoraggian slips out from the shadows, surprised that the human had noticed him. Sotoraggian: "Leave, or we'll have to force you out ourselves." Aeron: "I hate to break it to you, but I don't think that's going to happen." Sotoraggian: "Have it your way, human." The Sotoraggian pulls out a gun and aims it directly at Aeron's head, but an Ectonurite quickly becomes visible behind the Sotoraggian and steals the gun from his hand. He then tosses the gun to Aeron and grabs the Sotoraggian up by the neck, lifting him in the air. Aeron walks over and connects the gun with the Sotoraggian's head, quickly pulling the trigger and watching him go limp. The door to the room is thrown open, a bunch of aliens wielding weapons swarming into the room. Aeron: (Gesturing at the dead Sotoraggian) "I'd hold on a second there if I were you. Are you guys gonna take me to Plasma, or are we gonna have a corpse party on our hands?" ---- camera opens to Aeron standing in the middle of a room, in front of a gigantic alien who towers over him. Aeron: "Alright. I'm going to cut right to the chase. Normally I'd kill people like you, but let's be real; I can stop time, and you're practically a god, so that'd be going nowhere. I propose that we help each other accomplish our mutual interests; destroying the two Omnitrix wielders, Theo and Mack." Plasma: "I'm intrigued. Now, how would we manage to accomplish this? And why would I work with you? I've got the means and ability to destroy Mack without you." Aeron: "I could give you what I call a 'DNA Card'. The species on it has the ability to manipulate solar energy. If we combine it with your powers as well, he could possibly defeat both Omnitrix wielders with ease. As to why you should work with me; how about ease of getting it done faster?" Plasma: "Hm. Very well. I'll take the DNA Card and give it to a team of scientists, who should have this alien created as soon as possible." ---- camera cuts to a different location, although at the same time, where Theo and Mack are standing in front of a lake. Mack: "What? Are you sure this is where he is?" Theo: "I'm positive. Or, uh, at least in this area." Mack: "This is Plasma's base, though. Why would he be here?" Theo: "What? This is ''who's ''base?" Mack: "Plasma is this gigantic alien who's determined to destroy the entire planet. He knows that thanks to his abilities he can survive the destruction of the planet, so he just kind of wants to destroy the planet, wait a few million years for life to reform, and then take control over the newborn life." Theo: "That sounds... crazy, to say the least." Mack: "Yeah, for sure." Theo looks around, seemingly confused. Theo: "So... uh, where's the base exactly?" Mack: (pointing at the lake) "In there." Theo: "Well, it's not the first deadly underwater facility I'll be visiting." Mack transforms into Faucet, an alien resembling a humanoid Otter wearing a blue and black jumpsuit as Theo transforms into Overdrive, a blue, electric humanoid. The two of them then dive underwater, swiftly swimming to the bottom, where a grate is located. Mack pulls up the grate and the two of them then swim inside the tunnel, going to the bottom of it and opening a trap door. The trap door opens and they are flushed into the large room below it, the water from the inside of the tunnel spreading out evenly among the floor. The two of them look around in the room. Theo is dumbfounded by the large amount of doors. Theo: "So, you know where to go, right?" Mack: "Uh... no, not exactly." Suddenly, an unknown voice sounds in the room. Voce: "Luckily for you two, that won't be a problem. We'll take you to Plasma as soon as we capture you." --->